Many types of computing applications require some sort of user authentication before allowing a user to access the application. Commonly, a username and password is collected to perform the authentication processing. The username is checked to verify that the user is properly registered in the system, and the password is verified to make sure that it is the correct password associated with the username. The user is prevented from using the computing application until the username and password has been properly verified.
The issue addressed by the present disclosure is that in traditional mobile applications, only the user name and password are collected from an end user in a login page. However, additional information besides the username and password is often required during the login process and/or would be useful to collect even if not required.
The problem is that there is no standard-based framework available to allow a mobile application to collect additional information in a login page and to use them in the login process. In fact, standard web-based authenticators (such as the Java Authentication and Authorization Service or “JAAS”) are configured to accept only the username and password.
Therefore, there is a need for an improved method, system, and computer program product that addresses these problems with the prior authentication solutions.